


Vertiginous

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [844]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Abby decides to make McGee face his fear of heights.





	Vertiginous

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 08/23/2001 for the word [vertiginous](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/08/23/vertiginous).
> 
> vertiginous  
> Affected with vertigo; giddy; dizzy.  
> Causing or tending to cause dizziness.  
> Turning round; whirling; revolving.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #491 Don't be silly.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Vertiginous

McGee couldn’t believe he was doing this. Abby knew very well he had a fear of heights. Yet, for some reason she had decided they need to go on a hike on the highest mountain she could find.

When McGee had mentioned his fear of heights, Abby had simply responded, “Don’t be silly we won’t be that high. It will be fine. I promise.” 

Then she’d flashed her puppy dog eyes at him and McGee had grudgingly agreed. So now he was trying to avoid looking down and failing miserably. The vertiginous cliff left him feeling woozy and he could feel himself paling. 

Abby had been ahead of him prattling on about something, but when she looked back and saw the state McGee was in, she quickly rushed to his side and gently slapped his cheek. “Come on, McGee. Stay with me. You’re fine. I’m sorry. Just stay with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
